


Balcón

by ZafiraKz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZafiraKz/pseuds/ZafiraKz
Summary: No era su mejor sábado.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Balcón

No tendría que haber venido.  
A James se le había hecho buena idea, arrastrar a todos sus amigos a una reunión de sus padres para no aburrirse, incluso invitando a Lily.   
No es como que si ella no le agradara, realmente lo hacía. Pero si ella estaba ahí quería decir que James los abandonaría para seguirla tarde o temprano.  
Estar rodeado de sangre puras y gente que notaba de una sola mirada que no pertenecía a ese lugar no era la descripción de un buen sábado.   
Sirius había terminado por emborracharse, siendo llevado por la señora Potter a una habitación para que fuera cuidado por un elfo. Debió haberse ofrecido para hacerlo él, pero tantos adultos se habían acercado al casi desmayado Sirius que le dio miedo meterse entre ellos para llegar.   
Todos lo miraban mal.  
Como que si supieran, como que si pudieran ver a través de él y saber que era una bestia en cada luna llena.  
Sabía que los desprecios eran por su sangre mestiza, pero no podía evitar pensar de que si dejaba que lo rodearan demasiado lo notarían.   
Había salido al balcón para respirar pero su humor se volvió un poco más oscuro al ver la luna. Se veía menos de la mitad de ella, pero le recordaba que en unas semanas volvería a convertirse.   
Comió un chocolate y suspiró.  
¿A dónde se había metido Peter?   
—¿Tus amigos te dejaron solo, Señor Lupin?— Llevó su mano a su bolsillo sacando su varita y dándose vuelta, alzándola.   
—Malfoy.— Habló con seriedad sin estar muy seguro de que decir. El rubio sonrió con desdén, jugando con la varita que tenía en su mano, rodándola entre sus dedos.   
—Potter no debió haberte traído aquí. Llevas prácticamente un cartel que grita mestizo y sin poder económico.— Malfoy le lanzó una sonrisa cruel y luego caminó al barandal, apoyándose a poca distancia de él.  
Remus se removió incomodo siguiéndolo con la mirada pero bajando la varita. No sería el primero en atacar, no era idiota.  
Miró hacia dentro del salón preguntándose si el heredero Malfoy había salido también por aire o se había aburrido y al verlo solo había decidido atacar.   
—Yo… iré a buscar a la señora Potter. Malfoy.— dijo su apellido como despedida, alejándose del barandal.  
—¿Escapando, Lupin?— La nota burlona lo hizo darse vuelta, pero apenas pudo controlar que el color subiera a su rostro al notar lo cerca que se había puesto el Slytherin. Dio un paso atrás para poner distancia, suponiendo que Malfoy había estado por agarrarlo del brazo o empujarlo cuando decidió darse vuelta.  
Pero el mayor no pareció aturdido o asqueado por la cercanía que habían mantenido por unos segundos, es más, seguía con su sonrisa burlona.  
Remus lo miró, llevaba el cabello igual de largo que siempre, con una túnica azul pero la bufanda tenía los colores Slytherin. Se sintió un poco mejor consigo mismo cuando notó que era un poco más alto que el sangre pura, recordaba que cuando se lo había encontrado en su primer año Malfoy lo sobrepasaba por mucho y le había parecido en extremo intimidante.   
—Ya no soy un niño de once años.— Lo desafió, mirando directamente a los ojos grises.  
—No, no lo eres.— Y él no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que el rubio diera otro paso hacia él y lo besara.  
Abrió grandes sus ojos de la sorpresa y no supo que hacer, debería apartarlo pero el agarre en sus hombros era firme.   
Sintió el calor de sus mejillas y se sintió avergonzado de no saber que hacer.  
Apoyó su mano en su cintura devolviendo tentativamente el beso preguntándose de que broma Slytherin se trataba eso.  
—¿Lucius?— La escuchar la voz femenina Remus dio un respingo y se hizo hacia atrás, mirando asustado hacia Narcissa, aun con las mejillas rojas.  
Oh por Merlín.  
Todo el mundo sabía que ella era la prometida de Malfoy.  
Miró hacia este en busca de algún sentimiento pero Lucius sonrió ligeramente, como que si no hubiera sido encontrado besando a alguien más.  
—Querida.—La saludó como si nada, sin moverse de su lugar.  
Remus quería que la tierra se lo tragara.  
Ni siquiera podía decir que no había respondido el beso, porque si lo había hecho y su cara no dejaba de estar muy roja.   
—Señor Lupin.— Lucius desvió su mirada hacia él y Remus no quería más que fundirse contra la pared que estaba detrás suyo. —Nos vemos más tarde.— La sonrisa entre coquetería y promesa hizo que el calor volviera a su rostro y que su boca se abriera del asombro.  
Malfoy caminó tranquilamente hacia Narcissa y besó su mejilla al llegar a ella, siguiendo su camino.  
Cuando Malfoy se fue ambos se miraron.  
Remus quería disculparse, pero las palabras no le salían, aun demasiado sorprendido de la actitud del rubio.   
Narcissa arqueó la ceja y luego se volteó caminando hacia el salón sin decir una palabra.   
Remus sabía que estaba muerto.  
Seguramente todos se enterarían.  
James y Sirius iban a matarlo.  
La prima de Sirius iba a matarlo.   
Cuando guardó su varita en su bolsillo notó un papel que no estaba ahí antes.   
Una fecha y una hora.  
Su rostro volvió a estar rojo.  
Una trampa, si, eso debía ser. Por lo tanto, no se presentaría.   
Pero tal vez… 

**Author's Note:**

> Remus chiquito ♥  
> Pero ya crecerá :'3


End file.
